Navigation devices for indicating travel routes to destinations are known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-133801 discloses a navigation device that, when there is a branch point on a travel route, indicates a distance to the branch point and directs a host vehicle to a lane to travel upon approaching the branch point.
According to the navigation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-133801, a driver can recognize the lane to travel when approaching the branch point, but is confused as to which point is appropriate to change lanes. A guidance point for urging the driver to change lanes may be preset; however, depending on road conditions, the guidance point may be located immediately in front of a merging point where the driver cannot change lanes smoothly.